1. The Field of the Invention
Generally, this disclosure relates to medical devices. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to intravascular devices. Even more specifically, present disclosure relates to the reliable control and deployment of intravascular devices.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Intravascular devices grant medical professionals the ability and option to perform healing procedures within a patient while avoiding more complicated, higher risk, and more expensive invasion procedures. The ability to access, for example, the heart through the femoral artery allows a medical profession to avoid open surgery and can save the patient days or weeks of recovery time. Open surgery carries with it potential complications. Open surgery can be take more time, require more personnel, lead to greater blood loss, and carry a greater infection risk during the procedure.
Additionally, the recovery period for open surgery carries significant downsides, as well. Any surgical opening requires time to healing upon closure. The healing time is longer for a larger opening. Larger openings may also carry with them a greater risk of infection during the healing process. The larger surface area that may become infection is an additional challenge, but the longer time period also creates problems as patients typically become less vigilant about maintaining the sterility and cleanliness of their sutures, staples, or other closures as time progresses.
Because intravascular procedures carry benefits over open surgery, they are used in increasing numbers. Intravascular procedures are also used to provide care to patients who may not be optimal candidates for open surgeries due to age or other medical concerns. Therefore, access to a variety of procedures is desirable. Consequentially, intravascular procedures may include the insertion and subsequent removal of intravascular devices or may include the placement of a device to remain in the patient's body, either temporarily or permanently. Both the incorrect or incomplete placement of an intravascular device, as well as the premature deployment of an intravascular device can cause significant complications. Incorrect, incomplete, or premature deployment may dictate a subsequent open surgery to retrieve or repair the intravascular device and even in a patient previously determined to be a non-ideal candidate for open surgery.